Seuls par une belle journée
by Lyssiae
Summary: Karma déteste Koro, il déteste la Classe E, il déteste ses camarades, et il déteste les voyages ! (Se passe entre les Tomes 2 et 3)


**Première fiction sur ce manga. Je ne le connais pas encore beaucoup, mais j'avais envie d'essayer . (_Et surtout, première fiction Non Percy Jackson depuis un bail !_)**

**Pour le moment j'ai lu les 6 premiers tomes, c'est sympa.**

**J'aime beaucoup _Nagi-chou_, il est trop cute, et _Karma_ aussi :D**

**Bref, même si c'est pas parfait, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Pour Karma, Mr Koro n'était qu'un Poulpe. Un poulpe qui pulvérisa la lune, un poulpe qui détruira la terre, un poulpe qu'il faut tuer.

Pour Karma, un poulpe se doit de finir en Takoyaki.

Mais Monsieur Koro avait beau être un poulpe, il n'en était pas moins leur professeurs. Et Karma détestait les professeurs.

Et puis, qui accepterait un Poulpe dans le corps enseignant ?! Des tarés, juste, des tarés.

En faite, il ne détestait pas que les professeurs, mais également l'école, ses camarades, les sorties scolaires...

Justement, en parlant de sortie, cet imbécile de Poulpe à réussi à organiser un voyage à Kyoto. Karma grogna, il lui faudrait supporter ce prof et ses camarades pendant tout le voyage. Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire.

Le seul qui valait le coup dans cette classe, c'était Nagisa, mais il passait presque tout son temps avec Kayano-chan. Un sentiment étrange l'avait saisit depuis un moment déjà. Mais Karma n'était pas stupide, au contraire, il savait très bien ce qu'était ce sentiment : De la Jalousie.

Petit à petit, il commença à trouver ça logique, Kayano Kaede était jolie, gentille, son intelligence est limitée, mais elle à un sacré potentiel. Il était donc plutôt logique que Karma tombe amoureux d'elle, et il profiterait de ce voyage pour se rapprocher de la demoiselle.

.

Ils avaient visité tant d'endroits, tentés tant de fois d'éliminer Poulpe-man, et eurent tant de bon moment. « **Finalement, ce voyage n'était pas un si mauvaise idée **»

Karma sourit, il commençait à apprécier la compagnie de ses camarades, et bien qu'il échoue à chaque fois dans l'assassina de son professeur, il n'aurait voulut changer sa place contre rien au monde.

Karma tenta de se rapprocher Kayano, commençant par de simples regards, des mots gentils, moins de sarcasmes.

Et ça semblait marcher.

.

Ce jour la, Nagisa était malade, et Mr Koro voulut faire venir un médecin en urgence. Encore un de ses points faibles, il était très inquiet pour ses petits protégés. Mais cette fois, Karma n'eu pas le cœur à s'en servir contre lui.

Il fut décidé que le jeune homme resterait dans sa chambre, à se reposer pendant que les autres visiteraient. Et Karma resterait pour le surveiller.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait proposé ça, au début, puis, en observant le garçon dormir, il réalisa.

Ce n'était pas de lui qu'il était jaloux, mais de Kayano.

Ce n'était pas d'elle dont il était amoureux, mais de lui...

.

Le jeune homme se leva et décida d'aller se baigner dans les bains extérieurs. Rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud pour se détendre et remettre ses idées en place.

Karma était un manipulateur, mais il se faisait manipulé simplement par son cœur.

.

Un bruit attira l'attention de l'élève de la classe E, qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ?

« **Madame Pouffe, pour la dernière fois, ce ne sont pas des bains mixtes**

**-Karma..** »

Il se retourna et vit Nagisa, vêtu d'une simple serviette.

Oh merde.

Il devint plus rouge que ses cheveux.

Karma plongea les joues sous l'eau pour cacher ses rougeurs, pendant que son..Ami entrait dans le bain.

« **Qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'étais censé te reposer ! **»

Ce qui donna plutôt « Blub bluuub blub blub » étant donné que sa bouche était encore immergée.

«** Et bien, quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus la... **»

Seigneur, que ce type était mignon quand il rougissait. Non, que ce type était mignon tout court. Le Psychopathe ne savait pas si il résisterait à l'envie de lui sauter dessus, franchement, c'était indécent !

« **Neh, Karma, tu me fais un câlin ?** »

Un bug, le rouge eu un bug. Il ne bougeait plus, essayant de bien comprendre les mots de l'autre garçon et de décrypter son sourire adorable, tandis qu'il se rapprochait silencieusement. Tellement silencieusement qu'il ne le remarqua pas, et il sursauta quand la main du bleuté se posa sur son torse. Ses yeux le fixaient, suppliants, et il céda.

Karma pris Nagisa dans ses bras.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Il tenait Nagisa dans ses bras... Son Nagisa.

.

Des pensées louches s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit, alors que l'adolescent aux cheveux Céruléens se collait contre lui, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou.

Karma croyait rêver. C'est ça, un rêve ! Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Il se pinça, mais rien ne se passa.

Si tout était réel, alors il mis ça sur le compte de la fièvre. Pour faire ça, Nagisa devait être fiévreux, non ? Non ?

Il paniqua, jamais il ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps, et jamais il n'oserait faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger ! Mais si Nagisa n'était pas conscient, et qu'il craquait... Ce serait un viol, non ?

Toutes ses pensées disparurent quand le bleuté fixa ses yeux dans les siens et prononça ses simples mots « Je ne suis pas malade, en faite, je faisais semblant »

« **Pourquoi **? Demanda le rouge

-**Simplement pour qu'on reste tous les deux...Tous seuls... **»

Le plus petit abordait un sourire pervers tout en caressant son torse de sa main.

Diabolique, ce gosse était diabolique.

Ce fut au tour de Karma de sourire. Il voulait jouer à ça, et bien, ils allaient jouer.

Et alors que les deux hommes se rendaient dans la chambre, profitant de leur solitude qui durera encore quelques heures, on pu entendre ces mots, prononcés à tour de rôle par les deux adolscents.

« **Je t'aime **»


End file.
